Chris Dempsy and the Olympians
by KimCG
Summary: All OC, Ancient Greece has shifted from America to England, and now Chris Dempsy discovers he is a half blood after his Chemistry teacher attacks him, now he and his best friend George were racing across the country trying to get to Camp Half Blood in time.


CHRIS

"And so, covalent bonds are when two elements share the outer shell making a compound..."

Honestly, Chris had lost interest at 'and so.' He slipped his earphones around th back of his shirt and into his ears, this is a benefit of having shaggy hair past your ears. I want good grades and everything but seriously, Mr Hamilton couldn't make his lessons more boring if he tried, he thought. Chris looked over at George's notes, he was scribbling away, jotting down everything and colour coding all the imoprtant bits. Chris smiled to himself and realised that George will probably let him copy that! George was Chris' only friend at school, even though he uses crutches and smells like farm, he's okay. They became friends when Chris was pretty new here; three guys were trying to kick his crutches and knock him down. When they did get him on the floor, they stole his rucksack. He chased them down the corridor and snathed the bag out of their hands. One of them, Kent, turned to him and said;

"What the hell are you doing?"

"That was three against one, how's that fair?"

"Do you wanna go one against one?"

We were fighting for quite a while, Chris nearly won and everything until Kent's mates grabbed him from behind, one of them held his arms behind his back while Kent punneled him in the face. Chris felt his nose crack and tasted blood. The boys released his arms and ran down the corridor, leaving George's stuff behind. And the rest is history...

"Christopher Dempsy!" Mr Hamilton boomed, he slapped his hand on the desk. "Can you tell me the difference between a covalent bond and an ionic bond?"

Chris looked at George, who was trying to write the answer on his paper.

"Thank you Mr. Arboribus, but I asked Christopher to answer thank you, unless, Mr. Dempsy, you are that incapable?"

Chris suddenly felt a surge of anger, he forced himself to look Mr. Hamilton in the eyes. "Well, maybe if you weren't so terrible at your job, I could tell you." Chris said through gritted teeth. This might sound far fetched but Chris was tried of Mr. Hamilton picking on him in class all the time, making him look and feel stupid.

Mr. Hamilton (to Chris' surprise) leant in closer and an evil, slightly deranged smile spread across his face. Chris was sure his eyes just flashed yellow...

"So, as per usual you are failing to answer my question? Well, good luck at your GCSE's I'm sure of you wrote that remark across your paper you wont even qualify as a bin man."

Chris stood up quickly, anger completely surged through his body. He opened his mouth to reply when all the light bulbs exploded, showering the students in glass. Girls screamed and everyone ducked under their tables. Mr. Hamilton's smile grew eerily wider. "I knew I could smell one of you."

"Excuse me?" Chris said.

Mr. Hamilton growled loudly and his eyes changed from grey to yellow, his teeth grew in length. Chris stood horrified watching his chemistry teacher transform into this terrifying, hideous thing. Mr. Hamilton howled in pain, a head tore from his shoulder, but it wasn't human. Chris looked again and saw that neither was Mr. Hamilton's actual head. It was the head, (well, two heads) of a dog. The creature fell forward on all fours, a serpent's tail, petroded out from behind him, wagging sickeningly. The other students ran screaming from th classroom, but Chris couldn't move. George ran into Chris and slipped something into his hand; a dagger.

The dog monstrosity lunged at Chris but something clicked in his brain and instead of being mauled to death, he brought the dagger down on the thing's back, it howled in pain and staggered backwards. It looked at Chris ready to strike again but he kicked it in one of the heads and stabbed it again. It flopped to the floor and turned to ash. Chris dropped the dagger, it clattered to the ground noisly.

"I wouldn't leave that there if I were you!" George had hidden just outside of the classroom, watching everyone of Chris' moves. "Come with me."

"What was that thing?" Chris asked George, they had run from school, fast, neither boys had spoken to each other. They had stopped in an alley to catch their breath, Muswell Hill was full of them.

"Chris, I need to tell you something..." George said

"W-What are you doing?

George was undoing the flies of his trousers and slipping them down.

"Oh my God! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Chris screamed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, Chris please, open your eyes, you need to know something!"

Chris squinted and had to cover his mouth. The bottom half of his only friend at school was donkey.

"What is happening, why is everybody turning into animals. Why are you a donkey and why was Mr. Hamilton a two headed dog!?"

"Chris, listen to me, I'll explain everything later but first we have to get you home, you need to keep calm at the moment okay. I promise, I'll explain everything just please, we need to get you home first okay? And we need to get there fast!"

"Okay, I don't live far away, it's literally around the corner."

"Good!"

"Chris, what are you doing home?" Chris' mother sat up from the sofa and ran to the door where both boys collapsed on the stairs, before Chris could speak, George stood up:

"Mrs. Dempsy, we need to go, it's happened today and we need to get Chris to cap as fast as possible!"

Simone Dempsy's blue eyes shone with concern. She barely saw her son because he was in boarding school. She grabbed her son's arm and pulled him close to her as she stroked his black shaggy hair. Chris closed his eyes as he took in her orange shampoo smell and supressed the urge to cry.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Honey, you have to go, I'm sorry, George will explain everything when you get there, gow tih him and don't llok back okay? Just go upstairs and grab some stuff and go okay?"

Chris ran up to his bedroom, stumbling up the last few stairs, his eyes stinging. He grabbed some hoodies, jeans and a toothbrush. He shoved them into a shoulder bag and ran back downstairs

"Bye, sweetie, stay safe and message me when you get there?"

"What? Where are we going, how can I message you?"

"Chris, come on, we gotta go!"

Chris' head was so full of questions that he didn't even notice he was on a tube, he notice when he ended up in a woods that probably wasn't even in London any more, he didn't even notice when he passed through a gateway into a place with men that are also horses, incredibly beautiful with blue skin or a climbing wall that was spewing lava.

Then he passed out.


End file.
